


What Dawn Summers Loves Most About Four People

by Elizabeth_Scripturient



Category: BtVS - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-04
Updated: 2006-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Scripturient/pseuds/Elizabeth_Scripturient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="http://hermionesviolin.livejournal.com/795024.html#cutid1">originally written</a> for a character love meme for for <a href="http://scrollgirl.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://scrollgirl.livejournal.com/"><b>scrollgirl</b></a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	What Dawn Summers Loves Most About Four People

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrollgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrollgirl/gifts).



> [originally written](http://hermionesviolin.livejournal.com/795024.html#cutid1) for a character love meme for for [](http://scrollgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**scrollgirl**](http://scrollgirl.livejournal.com/).

If you asked her during the Sunnydale years, Dawn would have said that what she likes best about Spike is that he's not responsible to anyone, but even then she knew that wasn't true.  She loved how much he cared.

She will never forget that he was the one who helped her break into the Magic Box, leading to her discovery of who she really was, but the part she never tells anyone is how months later, during the summer after her sister died, she told Spike about how she had burned her diaries that night, and he held her as she cried.

*

Faith, on the other hand, really did seem to be beholden to no one.  Dawn wanted to be her.  She _oozed_ sex.  In her later years, Dawn realized how much of that was a front, but she was still the most sexually open person Dawn had ever known.

She never understood why Faith stayed with Robin for so long.  And if there was some kinky reason, Dawn really didn't want to know about it.  Dawn was not complaining, however, when they were out clubbing one night and Faith followed her to the ladies' room and fingerfucked her in one of the stalls.

*

It was years later that Dawn learned that Giles had been willing to let her die to save the world.  Buffy's fierce love for her scared her sometimes -- even though Buffy also forgot about her an uncomfortable number of times.  Dawn felt safer knowing there were people willing to make the hard sacrifices.  She really wasn't looking forward to living in a hell dimension just because couldn't bear to kill their little brother.  Sometimes she wished she could thank Giles, but she didn't think he'd enjoy being reminded of it, plus there was really no way to say it that wasn't royally creepy.

*

She loved to watch her sister fight.  She didn't get to watch her fight for real very often, but watching her training....  Dawn loved to dance, but she knew she would never have the control of her body that her sister did.  Her sister as Slayer was beyond human, and that should probably scare her -- especially after all those months of speeches -- but while she didn't really know what to think about her sister at the time, in looking back she knows her sister was scared, scared as any of them, maybe even more scared because the decisions were in _her_ hands.


End file.
